shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sgn
Hi Sgn -- we are excited to have Shoot Them Up! as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 17:38, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hello fellow Shoot em up fan I see that this wiki is currently new. If you need help on starting this wiki, please just reply with what your looking, and problems. Currently I'm active in many Wikias. One of the wikias you may want to think about when working on your wikia is Gradius Wiki. That wiki is covering the gradius series. Anyways, I suggest that you make a list of important video games that you want pages for, and terms. List them in the reply to my user, and I'll help this wiki get going. Devilmanozzy 20:37, 6 November 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Ok I edited the Community Portal Shoot Them Up!:Community Portal and its talk page are now updated. Take a look and edit it to how you want it. I can start up the Shoot Them Up! page if you unlock the page. Anyways I suggest taking Wikipedia pages first and copying them, then we can edit them to fit this wiki. Thats currently what most wikias do. Trust me, it works best. After that its research time and enjoying information on games. The point in a wikia is to make it for people to understand and learn more on a topic that wikipedia and other pages currently are not doing. Anyways, I'll add this wikia to my edit list. Let me know what pages you need, or help on pages and or infomation. If you want to use templetes, which more than likely will be needed soon, let me know. I don't know everything on them, but I know enough to get them to work well. Devilmanozzy 19:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Greetings! Hello! My name is Javilus, and it's great meeting you, Sgn! Since you love SHMUPS, why no check out my wiki, The Raiden Wiki, a.k.a., Raidenpedia! I love the wiki you made, also! Hope to see you on Raidenpedia! Visit raidenbase.wikia.com/ --Javilus 19:54, October 9, 2009 (UTC)